manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchdogs
The Watchdogs are a group of hunters appearing in ''Manhunt 2''. Overview Just like The Bloodhounds, The Watchdogs are an organization hired by The Project to capture Daniel Lamb and Leo Kasper. They hunt on information given by the Project and will kill anyone or destroy anything in their way. They are highly educated and are highly trained killers. They appear in the levels: Ghosts, Red Light, Safe House, Bees Honey Pot, Most Wanted, Ritual Cleansing, Origins and Personality Clash. Appearances Their first chronological appearance is in the flashback mission, Ritual Cleansing, where they arrive at the Project Warehouses after Leo burns his/Danny's records and sets off the fire alarm. But their first in-game appearance is in the mission Ghosts, after Danny and Leo escape and they are ordered to catch them. Danny kills the patrolling hunters and makes his way to his old house and shortly after more watchdogs arrive who are also killed. They later appear at the end of Red Light, where they set a trap for Danny, but they lose sight of him and makes it into his old safehouse. In the mission Safehouse the Watchdogs search the entire complex after losing him, to prevent him from leaving, which end in a shoot-out at the old Porn Theatre. After they receive a call from one of the pimps they get over to the Bees Honey Pot to stop Danny from finding Judy, but fail. At some point the Bloodhounds arrive and take over the hunt. The Watchdogs are then ordered to protect Dr. Pickman, when Danny arrives in Origins. Most are assumed to be wiped out by Danny. Their last appearance is in Personality Clash. They are ghosts created by Leo, in Danny's mind. Trivia *Most of the dead Watchdogs ghosts have their mouths stretched and wear a special type of glasses. When the same Watchdogs members are alive, they aren't wearing those type of glasses nor having their mouths stretched, as they haven't got injuries since alive, and after being killed, get these injuries and scars thus make them have stretched mouths and wearing glasses. *One of the Watchdogs seems to be convinced that he is a dog. This is a pun on their name. *The bald Watchdog closely resembles Agent 47 from the Hitman series. This was purposely done by Rockstar as an easter egg, as a watchdog may greet another by saying, "Agent 74!" As 74 being opposite 47, referencing Agent 47. *The Watchdogs were originally called Sleeper Agents. *One of the Watchdogs has an appearance that's a reference to the Phantom of the Opera, as he is heavily scarred on the left side of his face and wears a mask to cover it up. *Some of the Watchdogs have British accents. Gallery The_Watchdogs_(1).png The_Watchdogs_(2).png The_Watchdogs_(3).png The_Watchdogs_(4).png The_Watchdogs_(5).png The_Watchdogs_(6).png The_Watchdogs_-_Personality_Clash_(1).png The_Watchdogs_-_Personality_Clash_(2).png watchdog_execute_2.JPG|A Watchdog about to be executed Watchdog execute.jpg|A Watchdog being executed watchdogs_pickman.JPG|A Watchdog reporting to Pickman Watchdog ghost.jpg|A 'ghost 'Watchdog during Personality Clash Manhunt2wii053001.jpg|Watchdog getting suffocated by Daniel. 4558437480_134dfd6696_o.jpg| See Also es:Watchdogs Category:Hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt 2 Category:Hitmen and Bounty Hunters Category:Deceased